


Part of me

by ReservoirCat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Hannibal's Kitchen, M/M, Season 2-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReservoirCat/pseuds/ReservoirCat
Summary: Will pays Hannibal yet another nightly visit in his kitchen...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peacefrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/gifts).



> Just a tiny birthday drabble for Holly - happiest of birthdays to you!!

Hannibal leaned against the kitchen island, legs crossed and a glass of Bordeaux halfway to his nose when the bouquet of the wine mixed with the familiar scent of earth and wood, fresh, clean air and winter fur, just a hint of sweat and Old Spice.

"Hello Will," he said.

"It really is impossible to surprise you." Will slowly rounded the corner into the dark kitchen, hands in his pockets.

Hannibal smiled sluggishly - he'd let himself lose count of how many glasses he'd had after the waiting staff had departed.

"I didn't expect you to come by after all, so I'd say your surprise was a success." He raised his glass to Will. "And I couldn't think of a better gift."

Will quickly scanned the room. There hadn't been any presents in the foyer either.

"Your guests didn't know." Will said aloud.

"No." Hannibal took a sip from his glass and let it roll across his tongue before swallowing.

"Isn't that impolite?" Will teased. "I suppose they would have liked to know." 

"I don't see the point. It would not have made any difference. And I never tell anyone." 

"What about presents?" Will asked raising his eyebrows.

"I can't imagine anything I would like them to give to me."

Will slowly advanced and stopped between Hannibal and the counter, the tips of their shoes almost touching.

Hannibal looked down at their feet and slightly tipped his glass towards Will and back again, lazily swirling his wine.

Will took off his glasses and slipped them into the breast pocket of his jacket. "I wonder why you felt compelled to share this information with me then, Doctor."

Hannibal just smiled up at Will through strands of dark straw colored hair. Will took two steps forward, his feet now on either side of Hannibal's.

"I wonder what else you'd like to share..."

Will leaned forward and reached past Hannibal for the open wine bottle on the kitchen island.

"No decanter," he remarked and took a big swig of Hannibal's Bordeaux directly from the bottle letting a drop escape his mouth and run down the side of his chin. "How sloppy."

Hannibal followed the red trace across Will's stubbled skin with his eyes. He couldn't look anywhere else.

"You expected me." Will wiped away the trail of wine from his chin with his thump and smeared it across Hannibal's bottom lip.

"You knew I'd come and you wanted me to find you here." Will said as if he was analyzing a crime scene. "Just a little tipsy."

Hannibal licked the wine from his lip and the flick of his tongue caught on Will's finger still resting there.

"Just a little less in control. That's what you want me to believe."

Will held his gaze as Hannibal grazed his finger with his teeth.

Will's voice dropped to a whisper, "Aren't you ever afraid of getting what you want?"

"No," Hannibal replied thickly, "are you?"

"Always." Will breathed and pushed Hannibal into a kneeling position.


End file.
